


Day 1 | Knifeplay

by Lily_Rhonin



Series: Lily's Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Knifeplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Rhonin/pseuds/Lily_Rhonin
Summary: Welcome to my kinktober 2020 :D I wrote all of these in October, but I had a lot going on so I didn't have time to get them edited, and I didn't want to pressure myself into trying to keep a schedule I (possibly) couldn't keep. I'll be posting them this month instead.A brief disclaimer- don't try these at home, friends (without proper research and safety, of course <3).Interested in learning what I'm working on next or what else I'm up to? Check out mytwitter
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Series: Lily's Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996621
Comments: 6
Kudos: 119





	Day 1 | Knifeplay

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my kinktober 2020 :D I wrote all of these in October, but I had a lot going on so I didn't have time to get them edited, and I didn't want to pressure myself into trying to keep a schedule I (possibly) couldn't keep. I'll be posting them this month instead.
> 
> A brief disclaimer- don't try these at home, friends (without proper research and safety, of course <3).
> 
> Interested in learning what I'm working on next or what else I'm up to? Check out my twitter

Akali wasn’t sure what led Evelynn to open her bedside drawer, but when the diva strolling in, unannounced, Akali was mildly surprised to see her rifling through the drawer in her bedside table. 

“Eh? Eve? What are you looking for?”

“My ring, darling...the rose gold one. I took it off last time I spent the night.” The older singer straightened up, a thoughtful frown on her face. “I thought I heard it fall in. Did you see it?”

Akali sat up from her bed, putting the comic she’d been reading on the sheets beside her. “No? I can look, if you’d like. It’s kinda messy in there, sorry.”

As she moved to get up, however, Eve shook her head quickly. “No, no, it’s fine darling. Hmm…” Akali watched as she removed two other comics from the drawer, and then a shirt- which she paused, and frowned at. “‘Kali, darling, I remember when you put this in here. Have you really not washed it?”

Akali felt her face flush red as she recognized the shirt. Eve had quite helpfully removed it from her after she’d spilled hot soup on it- which had led to completely unrelated shenanigans. After, Akali had said she’d take the shirt down to be cleaned, and quite apparently, never had. She looked away sheepishly and shrugged. “I kinda forgot about it, sorry.”   
  
“Obviously.” Eve dropped the wrinkled shirt on top of the table and returned to her rifling- and then paused, again. Curious as to what she had found this time, Akali scooted across her bed and glanced over Eve’s arm. “Eh? Did I leave something else in there?”

“Hm? No. Not exactly. Are these your old kunai?” Eve straightened up again, hefting one of the medium-length blades as she examined the cool steel surface. Akali blinked. “Oh, yeah, I forgot I brought those. I used to train with them.”

“Train with them? They’re quite sharp.” Eve commented, tilting the blade so the edge caught the light just so. Akali shrugged. “I mean, what’s the point of training with a dull blade when you’re like, trying to stab something? Or, I dunno. You know what I mean.”

Evelynn gave a huff before whirling the blade around one of her middle fingers. “So it’s still quite sharp, no?”   
  
“It is. I mean, it’s sharp enough…” Akali leaned over and pulled another one out before turning and hurling it at the wall, where it embedded itself with a soft  _ thunk _ . 

“...Akali, you just put a hole in your wall.” Eve was regarding her with mild disapproval, although the fact the corners of her mouth were slightly upturned was enough indication to Akali that Eve had found the action amusing to some extent. It gave Akali all the encouragement she needed to plaster a cocky smile on her face as she tilted her head. “See? I told you. They’re sharp. What’s the point of training with dull blades?”

Eve said nothing, just sat down on the edge of the bed as she examined the steel blade, her ring quest seemingly forgotten. Finally, she glanced up, a dangerous smile on her face. “Have you ever considered using them on someone? Or...having them used on you.”   
  
“I mean, obviously if I needed- wait. Do you mean like...um...in here?” Akali wasn’t sure what she had intended to indicate by saying ‘in here’, but Eve seemed to surmise what she was (lamely) attempting to say as she nodded. “Yes, I mean in here. Do you want to try?”

“On you?” Akali’s voice came far higher than she had expected- almost as a squeak, and Eve simply tipped her head back and laughed.    
  
“Well, if you  _ want _ , but I could show you what I mean first, if you’d like.” 

Akali simply sat and stared at her for a long moment before realizing her body had started growing uncomfortably warm. “I-I mean, sure? If you want to, I mean.”

“Hm...alright, darling, stay here a minute.” Eve set the kunai down on the table before rising to her feet and striding out of the room. It seemed like she was gone for an eternity, but when she re-entered the room, Akali realized she’d only been gone for five minutes, max. And she was carrying with her a set of cuffs- a familiar pair that Akali hated to admit she’d been shackled too as many times as she had been, along with a long ribbon she didn’t recognize, although it looked like it was made of satin. 

“Off with that shirt, lovely.” Eve’s command came as she swung the door shut behind her, flicking the lock shut before approaching Akali, who was still perched on her bed. The rapper nodded mutely, her fingers clumsy as she fumbled with the buttons of the plain white collared shirt she had worn, letting it fall down her shoulders. “Same word as last time?”   
  
“Eh? Oh! Yeah-”   
  
“Good.” Eve drew up next to the end of the bed and paused there, looking down at Akali, her expression back to that unreadable facade she always put up when she was thinking about something carefully. “That’s an adorable little bra…” Akali watched as Eve’s eyes seemed to roam the length of her chest, her face starting to curl into a smile. “I’m hoping you don’t have any particular attachments to it.”

Before she could even ask what she meant, Eve pushed her down with a gasp, her back pressed into the soft cotton sheets of her bed. There was a soft whoosh of air; then, the light pressure on her chest from the little black sports bra she had been wearing vanished, and Akali found her breath caught in her throat as cool steel pressed into the skin between her jaw and her throat. “But maybe I’ll take you shopping and we can get you a few replacements, mmm?” Akali simply stared back. She wasn’t quite sure how she was supposed to react- or even how to react, but the warmth that had lurked in her limbs was slowly rising in temperature.

This was definitely something she could get into.

“Sit up please, darling.” Only a fool would have taken that ‘please’ as a request. Akali sat up immediately, keeping her eyes trained on Evelynn’s face as the other woman watched her, a measure of satisfaction in her cold yellow eyes as Akali obeyed instantly. “Turn around for me…”

Again, Akali obeyed instantly, although she found herself instinctively shying away from the blade to give herself room. Eve seemed to concede the space, and didn’t move the kunai any further or closer until Akali had fully turned away, facing the wall. “Good girl. Stay on your knees just like that for me…” Another soft whoosh as steel tore fabric, and Akali soon felt cool air peppering the skin on her hips as her black jeans fell victim to Eve’s little dance with the kunai. “Off with those.”

Obediently, Akali took a breath as she stepped to the side, letting Eve pull away what remained, leaving her naked except for the plain black boxers she wore. They were still somewhat intact, although, judging by the air raising goosebumps along her thighs, they had been torn by the blade too, and were probably just barely hanging on. 

“Sit back for me, please.” That blade was to her throat again, easing Akali back against Evelynn’s chest until the smaller girl was nestled between her knees. For a moment, the weight of the dagger-like weapon vanished, and Akali was given enough free reign to glance around. Instantly, she caught movement to her side as Eve placed the kunai down on the bed, forsaking it for the cuffs she had brought in with her. 

“I’m going to put these on now, alright?” Eve’s voice came close in her ear, and Akali nodded mutely as the singer took her arms behind her and clicked the cuffs closed with a soft clip. Again, the blade was at her throat, and Akali could no longer move her head freely.

Suddenly, she felt warm fingers on the boxers covering her center, and she felt her breath hitch in her throat as they were drawn slowly, teasingly across the thin cloth. It made her eyes water. She hadn’t realized quite how worked up she had become already, and the realization that she would probably cut herself if she tried to move down and press into the light pressure offered by Eve’s fingers made her incredibly frustrated, until she was grunting audibly with each new stroke.

“You seem a bit tense, darling.” Eve’s voice was soft and mocking in her ear again, and Akali had to stop herself from nodding instinctively. 

“Answer me, darling.”

“Eve, you’re killing me.” Akali’s voice came choked and hoarse, and she cursed inwardly as she felt the diva chuckle, and smile against her neck as Eve slowly began to pull the tip of the kunai down her throat. It didn’t quite cut her, but it left a painful, hot trail in its wake, until it came to rest at the base of her throat. “I’m really not darling. Not yet, anyway…” the humor in Eve’s voice was more frightening to Akali than if she had spoken coldly, and she felt her whole body grow still as Eve continued stroking her.

It was slowly driving her mad.

She was so absorbed in attempting not to move that when Eve shoved her down again, it caught her off guard, and she fell into her pillows with a soft “Umph!” before forcing her body to be still again.

Especially when she felt that blade on her back.

This time, Eve was not so gentle. As she dragged the kunai from Akali’s shoulder to her lower back, Akali could feel it actually leaving a light cut, and she gasped, her toes curling as she snapped her eyes shut, nails digging into the palms of her hands as she made her exasperation known. Another soft one, and then another, until Akali was audibly moaning, her body growing tense as the continued tormenting only fanned her arousal to a new, roaring flame. “Fuck, Eve. Please.” Again, her voice came far hoarser than she had intended, but in this state, she could barely think, let alone speak. Every cut that bled, Evelynn cleaned with her tongue. Every cut stung, until she was gritting her teeth. Evelynn was flirting with the trigger of a loaded gun.

Above her, she felt Eve shift. “Don’t you dare cum, love. Roll over.”

She had taken her finger off the trigger.

Akali forcibly reigned in her excitement as she groaned, forcing herself to roll over between Eve’s thighs until she was looking up at the other woman. “Good girl. You’re doing wonderfully...one more thing. 

This time, Eve reached for the ribbon, tying it deftly around Akali’s head until she was blindfolded, leaving the small rapper tense and shivering as the knife was dragged from her belly button to between her breasts. This time, Eve didn’t put enough pressure to damage her skin- but the threat was still there. And then the weight of a body as Eve leaned in, kissing her. It served only to drive Akali deeper into her arousal, and when the tormenting succubus finally sat back, the blinded rapper could only whine desperately. Desperate for contact to be reestablished; desperate for relief. Her arousal, mingled with the sting of the cuts on her back that were now pressed into her sheets, was stuck on a precipice. All she needed was the slightest nudge to tumble over, and Eve seemed unwilling to offer her that much.

Now deprived of her eyesight too, she could only wait helplessly to  _ feel _ what Eve was going to do next. 

But the touch never came.

She was about to tentatively call for her- she knew she was still there. She could feel the depression of the bed around her, and yet there was mostly silence. However, before she could open her mouth, her sixth sense kicked in, and she realized she could feel those cool golden orbs staring her down.

“Darling, you’re doing wonderfully...I suppose that warrants some kind of reward, no?”

When Eve finally spoke, the point of the kunai still pricking the skin between her breasts, Akali agreed almost too quickly, nodding her head once, twice, and then a third, before freezing when she felt the knife move from her chest to her chin. “Darling, I didn’t say you could move. Yes or no?”

“Y-yes, please. Please, Eve.” Akali could feel herself on the verge of tears again, and she was about to beg more when she felt Eve place two fingers right on her clit, eliciting a soft whimper as Akali desperately tried not to squirm.    
  
“Listen very closely. You are not to move. I’m going to get you off - when you’re close, tell me. I wouldn’t want you...hurting yourself too badly with this little kunai of yours.” Eve’s voice came as a purr, and Akali had to remember not to nod as she verbalized her acknowledgement. “Yes, Eve.”

“Good girl.” Eve’s voice came as a delighted rumble. And, sure enough- that friction Akali had so desperately yearned for earlier came, and came swiftly. The struggle to not try to rut into Eve’s hand was far greater than Akali had anticipated, and she was near-hyperventilating the faster Eve went. And Eve certainly wasn’t helping. As if sensing Akali’s internal battle, she had leaned closer- there was no extra pressure on the blade, but Akali was acutely aware of her breath tickling the fine hairs on her neck as the diva closed the gap yet again. “You’re doing amazing, kitten…”

Oh, gods. Ohhh, gods. Akali couldn’t stop herself as her back arched to meet Eve, whining at the soft praise. Much to her relief, Eve either didn’t notice, or didn’t care about the slight disobedience. All Akali wanted to do was cum now, and the thought of being deprived because she had fucked up almost sent her into a spiraling panic. But Eve continued, pushing her and pushing her, sending her into a state of overstimulation that was both welcomed and damning. 

“Eve...I’m so close...gods I’m so close.” Akali knew for certain she was crying now- the ribbon pressed into her face was growing damp as it drank up her tears, and it was all she could do to stop herself from jerking when she felt Evelynn nod into her shoulder.

Nod, and then the edge of the blade disappeared. 

“You may.”

Those three words were all Akali needed to hear. With a heady moan that morphed into a desperate cry, she felt herself push up and then jerk as her body gave into the heat that had been building so steadily in her core, spiraling up to consume her entire body. 

Akali had never felt something so intense. Eve had built her up to the perfect peak- and then kept her there, until she was desperate to fall off the edge.

Coming down felt like she was walking on air, especially when she felt Evelynn pulling her up into her lap.

“Akali, you’re so good. Good girl. You did wonderfully.” Evelynn’s voice was genuinely warm. A wonderful melody in Akali’s ears. She would have laid there longer, if not for the gentle kiss she felt on the side of her jaw. “We should get you cleaned up, darling. And get rid of this ribbon”

“Eve?”   
  
“Mhm?”   
  
“Can we do that again some time?”

Eve’s skin felt like silk against hers as she moved, a small laugh bubbling in her throat before she spoke. “Of course we can, darling. Of course we can...”

  
  



End file.
